Menina Veneno
by Lannyluck
Summary: Eles se cruzaram. A troca de olhares foi forte, assim como a atração que surgiu. Nem a máscara que ela portava protegeu seu rosto. Uma sensação tão estranha que um transmitiu ao outro que ela... tivera a façanha de penetrar em seus sonhos. Milo x Shina
1. I

Saint Seiya não me pertence, não tenho fins lucrativos com essa história e blá, blá, blá.

**MENINA VENENO**

O treinamento fora árduo. Algumas dezenas de cavaleiros inexperientes tentavam adquirir conhecimento naquele local, onde os cavaleiros mais experientes tiveram a missão de instruí-los. Milo era um deles. Como pertencente à tropa dourada, lhe foi delegada a missão de ajudá-los com ensinamento de algumas técnicas básicas e teorias que lhes seriam úteis.

Ao final da tarde, Milo subia a escadaria que o levaria até seu templo. Não era para se negar que suas pernas doíam em decorrência do treinamento. Subir todos aqueles patamares não seria nada agradável. Sentindo a dor perturbar, Milo apertou os olhos, ate que contrações involuntárias vieram e o fizeram envergar. Sem equilíbrio, caiu sobre o degrau. Sua sorte foi ter caído de traseiro, caso contrario, bateria a cabeça. Encostou-se na lateral da escada, esticando a perna dolorida sobre o degrau. Esperou que a dor passasse, sem sucesso. O que teria acontecido? Ele não fizera nada de errado naquela tarde! Nada do que não costumasse fazer. Sim, ensinara aos presentes a desferir golpes tanto com os braços como com as pernas, alem de outras técnicas básicas de artes marciais. Nada de diferente do que fazia em seu cotidiano de cavaleiro. De onde diabos viria aquela dor? Seria cansaço? Talvez... mas a dor insuportável ultrapassava o que poderia se chamar de cansaço.

Aquilo o incomodava ainda mais pelo orgulho que poderiam lhe ferir. E caso alguém passasse e visse o tão honorável Cavaleiro de Escopiao se contorcendo de dor? Não, ele não poderia deixar isso acontecer. Indo contra seu limite, levantou-se a custo, e mancando, subiu mais alguns degraus. A dor se intensificava, quase o derrubando outra vez. Mas em duelo com o seu orgulho, permaneceu subindo. Estava saindo de Touro, perto de Gêmeos. Faltavam seis casas para chegar a sua e mais algumas levas de escada.

"Merda!" Pensou, irritado.

Já anoitecia. Um céu escuro e sem estrelas substituiu o alaranjado pôr do sol. E ele continuava lentamente a subir. Enquanto subia, uma silhueta parcialmente desconhecida preencheu-lhe os olhos. Ela vinha num caminho contrário ao seu e conforme se aproximava, sua sombra diminuía. Curioso e assustado, Milo parou. Era uma figura irreconhecível, tinha dificuldade de analisar seus traços. Teve o ímpeto de aproximar-se, no entanto, não só a dor na perna, mas também certa insegurança o acometeu. A figura transpirava mistério.

Ela por sua vez, descia sem maiores preocupações. Sentiu que estava sendo observada. O cosmo de quem a observava era quente. Percebeu isso assim que aprendera a captar a essência do cosmo alheio. De repente, sentiu no observador um ar tão... presunçoso? Por trás de um objeto metálico que lhe encobria o rosto, ela observava a pessoa estagnada a sua frente. O jeito com o qual ele a olhava lhe deixava sem graça. Desceu um pouco mais, e nesse mesmo momento encontrava-se no mesmo patamar que ele. Um vento leve sacudiu seus cabelos verdes.

"Sujeito estranho..." Era a única opinião que conseguira ter dele. Por que a observava com tanta veemência? Seria melhor por um fim nesse momento de constrangimento ou simplesmente arredar o pé dali?

Leiga, permaneceu na mesma posição, em frente ao homem.

Esse possuía os mesmos pensamentos que ela. Com a aproximação conseguiu reparar num considerável detalhe: A máscara que tampava seu rosto. Logo deduziu que era uma amazona seguindo a risca as regras e ao mesmo tempo, que estava tentando se proteger...

O cosmo dela emanava muita agressividade. Devia ter o gênio muito forte. Mas que amazona não tinha? Elas tinham de esconder a feminilidade a qualquer custo, nem que pra isso mostrassem o mais cruel do seu veneno. Veneno... pensar nessa palavra o fez hesitar. Só o tempo que estavam ali parados, um fitando ao outro, revelava o quão a presença alheia lhe perturbava.

Mesmo nessa perturbação, Milo deixou que um tênue sorriso brotasse em seus lábios, despertando na garota uma onda de raiva. Aquilo lhe pareceu cinismo.

- Cínico! Alem de esquisito e cínico! - Sussurrou baixo, portanto nada que o ouvido de Milo não pudesse captar:

- Esquisito? Cínico? Então por que parou para me olhar?

Por trás da máscara, a amazona arregalou os olhos. Como aquele cínico conseguira ouvi-la? Não. Não suportaria mais aquilo. Tivera um dia pra lá de enjoado e aquele homem maluco não acabaria por deixá-lo ainda pior. Já estava com a armadura em suas costas, isso bastava.

Desceu as escadas com muita pressa, sem olhar para trás. Deixou-o sozinho a observá-la. Tudo o que queria era chegar logo na cabana em que vivia isolar-se das demais amazonas e enterrar a cabeça num travesseiro, onde nem o ar lhe fizesse falta.

Porém era uma situação bisonha... Uma das principais regras das mulheres-cavaleiro era nunca se deixar envolver por sentimentalismos meramente femininos. Tudo por conta da sensibilidade que deviam ocultar. No entanto, ela desviou-se uma vez dessas normas e quase o fez outra vez! Primeiro aquele menino que corria atrás de um coelhinho lhe cuida de um ferimento causado durante os treinos. Essa atitude causou nela um sentimento jamais sentido antes, seu coração se aqueceu de uma forma que não sabia explicar. Agora, lhe aparece aquele desconhecido que ficou a olhá-la de uma maneira que ela mal desvendava, apesar do irritante sorriso que ele lhe abriu. Seria irritante mesmo? Com que intenção ele lhe sorriu? Dela ou para ela? Não soube dizer. Dessa vez, ela quase desobedeceu as regras porque mesmo contra sua vontade, acabou por admirá-lo.

Pelo pouco tempo que ficou fitando-o, não deixou de reparar rapidamente em seu conteúdo. O homem tinha um porte altivo, parecendo ter em sua pessoa uma boa dose de poder. Não pode também deixar de reparar em sua inegável beleza. Aqueles olhos que a fitavam, os quais não conseguira reparar a cor, eram profundos e envolventes. Esse foi o principal motivo pelo qual a visão lhe prendeu. E... suas vestimentas, apesar do intenso escuro da noite, brilhavam em luz incandescente. Uma cor que atingia perfeitamente o tom dourado.

Claro! Como não ia lembrar-se dos tão falados Cavaleiros de Ouro, a elite do santuário? Então era isso! O estranho fazia parte! Mas... se ele e um cavaleiro de ouro, por que perderia tanto tempo para olhá-la?

Inúmeras dúvidas pairavam em sua cabeça.

Chegou em casa, correu para seu quarto e lá trancou-se. Cansada, atirou-se em sua cama. O olhar congelante do cavaleiro não lhe saia da mente. Ao lado de sua cama, a janela estava aberta. A imagem do céu grego ocupou-lhe a visão. Estrelinhas muito brilhantes o enfeitavam. Curiosa, ajoelhou-se no colchão e se apoiou no parapeito da janela, começando a observar o brilho que aumentava. Sua mascara tinha caído sobre o colchão, não lhe agradava usar aquela incômoda porcaria. Sendo o núcleo do circulo de estrelas, uma lua muito alva ajudava a enfeitar o céu. Não pode deixar de sorrir diante de tão linda cena. Não importa se sua sensibilidade estivesse aflorando. Ninguém a estava olhando.  
As estrelas juntas fizeram um desenho. E aquele ela conhecia perfeitamente. Formou-se um serpentário brilhante e um pouco acima... formava-se o desenho da constelação mais prepotente do zodíaco: Escorpião. Aquelas constelações ironicamente juntas... Seus símbolos eram dois animais venenosos. O engraçado e que as lendas do santuário diziam que os representantes dessas constelações constituíam juntos aquilo que chamavam de orgulho. E sem dúvida, essa era a principal característica dela. O orgulho sempre a acometera e com veemência afirmava isso. Não era o acaso que lhe fornecera o dom de representar a constelação Ophiuchus.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Algumas horas depois, já em sua casa, o cavaleiro de Escorpião encontrava-se perturbado. Estava de banho tomado e sentindo calor, deixou o peito nu. Estranhamente, as estrelas naquela noite começaram a brilhar. Através da janela, observava com admiração o ceu estrelado. Sorriu e se aquietou quando viu sua constelação dar o ar da graça. Orgulhava-se pelo fato de representá-la, não pela soberba natural que lhe pertencia, mas sim porque não mediu esforços para conquistar essa representação. O mestre sabia o que fazia. Se hoje ele vestia a armadura, era por sua dignidade.

A dor agonizante que sentia na perna estava aliviando, mas mesmo assim deixou-a mais um pouco esticada. No dia seguinte teria de treinar e não era conveniente descuidar disso em prol de uma dor. Com sede, levantou-se e se dirigiu a geladeira para pegar um copo d'água. Tomou o liquido com gosto e largou o copo sobre a pia. Ainda mancando um pouco, voltou para o sofá, pois queria contemplar sua constelação um pouco mais, antes de se recolher. Realmente, naquela noite ela brilhava de um jeito diferente... parecia que algo a engrandecia. Olhou minuciosamente ao redor das estrelas e ali viu sua constelação vizinha brilhar com a mesma intensidade. Ophiuchus... a que essa constelação devia tamanho vigor? Sempre teve essa curiosidade e também desejava saber o por quê de ela ser próxima à de Escorpião.

Ao enxergar Ophiuchus, lembrou-se da mascarada com quem trocara olhares no inicio da noite. Lembrou-se do veneno que ela emanava, podia sentir isso sem muito se aproximar.

"Qual será seu nome?" - Pensou, sorrindo. "Será que ela e nova no santuário?"

Só podia, pois a urna da armadura que carregava estava disponi...vel...

Armadura? Então e isso!

Levantou-se em um pulo quando lembrou do desenho da armadura dela. Apesar de pequeno, conseguira reparar que tinha um formato de serpente... e justo naquela noite o serpentário mostrava uma destacada limpidez

O turbilhão de sentimentos que o acometeu naquela hora não fora à toa. Sim, de algum jeito, aquela menina havia mexido com ele. Queria especular um pouco mais aquele mistério, mas sua intransigência a fez fugir. Malditos impulsos! Ela só havia sussurrado que o achava maluco e esquisito! Por que diabos ele escutou?

Inconformado, entrou em seu quarto e jogou-se em sua cama. A imagem da amazona não lhe saia da cabeça.  
"De que cor serão seus olhos...?" Tentando adivinhar, adormeceu em meio de imaginações.

_Meia noite no meu quarto  
Ela vai subir_

O barulho da ventania acusava uma iminente tempestade. As cortinas sacolejavam intensamente e a vidraça batia com violência. Ele, largado em sua cama, parecia não se importar muito com o esporrento fenômeno. Percorreram os olhos azuis pela negritude de seu quarto, um leve palpitar em seu coração. Um aroma letárgico o impedia de regressar ao sono e aquilo era bom demais. A profusão cósmica do desejo que jamais havia sentido. Essa profusão vinha da convicção que teve quando sentiu o cosmo que ela não omitira ao subir.

_Ouço passos na escada  
Vejo a porta abrir_

Acometido por uma ansiedade, sentou-se na cama, repousando o corpo na cabeceira. Escutava os passos dela na escada, enquanto a porta se abria lentamente. Seu coração acelerou e o ar lhe faltou. A custo tentava ter autonomia sobre seus ímpetos, quase não resistindo... mas não seria necessário, pois aquele anjo iluminado na escuridão surgiu em seu quarto. No entanto, não podia reparar em sua expressão.

_Um abajur cor de carne  
Um lençol azul  
Cortinas de seda  
O seu corpo nú  
Menina veneno  
O mundo é pequeno demais  
Para nós dois.  
Em toda cama que eu durmo  
Só da você_

Ao lado de sua cama, um pequeno abajur jazia sobre o criado mudo. Seu corpo estava coberto por um confortável lençol azul. A ventania o deixara com frio. Enquanto isso, o anjo andava de um lado para o outro, e por seu corpo deslizava sensualmente um tecido esverdeado. Ela o deixava deslizar propositalmente, sorrindo com malicia quando ele apertou os lábios. O desejo estava mais que estampado no rosto de Milo. Ver um corpo nu tão perfeito a sua frente... nunca havia visto em nenhuma das mulheres que frequentaram sua cama.

_Seus olhos verdes no espelho  
Brilham para mim._

Lentamente, ela caminha em direção ao espelho de estrutura mediana que ficava atrás da porta. Um lindo par de olhos verdes brilhou quando se fixou no reflexo do homem que a esperava. Outro sorriso maroto brotou em seus lábios. Ele tinha uma vontade imensa de possuí-la e ela brincava com isso.

_Seu corpo inteiro e um prazer  
Do principio ao sim._

Virou seu corpo na direção de Milo e de maneira sensual se aproximou. Aquele sorriso ainda brincava em seus lábios... Venenosa! Sabia como incitá-lo mesmo sem lhe tocar. De frente para o colchão, agachou-se e de gatinho foi para perto do rapaz que a esperava. Milo quase expulsava o coração pela boca. Ele abriu os braços para recebê-la e sem mais, aninhou-se em seu corpo. Ela também estava indo ao estágio da loucura ao sentir o corpo suado em torno de si. Ergueu uma das mãos para pousá-la no rosto masculino. Em seguida ergueu seu pescoço, para que suas faces ficassem menos distantes possível. As unhas enormes faziam pequenos arranhões no rosto dele. Estendeu o braço ate o pescoço, acariciando sua nuca. Os dedos tocaram os macios cabelos azuis e assim, ergueu o outro braço para abraçá-lo totalmente pela nuca.

A vontade de beijá-la estava quase no limiar, aliviando-a quando a boca carnuda tocou a sua. Suas línguas se esbarraram e fizeram uma frenética dança, na cadência em que seus corpos se uniam ainda mais. Milo agarrou-a pela cintura, deslizando pela cama, deitando-a em seguida. Suas bocas se separaram. Apenas ficaram se fitando. Ambos perderam-se no colorado cintilante do olhar alheio.

Por cima dela, Milo acariciava o rosto delicado. Não constava mais o sorriso sensual e picante, sua pele estava cintilante e corada... Parecia que ela também queria se entregar.

- Gostou do nosso encontro hoje?

- Eu não imaginava que ia te reencontrar tão cedo...

- Nem eu... Ainda bem que você esta aqui... Me disseram que vou sofrer muito nesse lugar.

- Não! Você não vai.. eu não vou deixar.

- Ah, é? - Lhe sorriu carinhosamente - Então o que pretende fazer?

- Olha, meu amor...tudo o que tiver de ser, será... Mas eu jamais vou deixá-la desamparada. Estamos destinados um ao outro, esqueceu?

- Não. Mas teremos de manter distância nesse lugar! Acontecerão muitas coisas ate ficarmos jun...

-Shh... - Um dedo pousou sobre seus lábios - Eu sei.

- ... - Não encontrou palavras para respondê-lo.

- Eu não me importo! Para estar perto de você, eu esperaria o tempo que for preciso. Eu a amo, Ophiuchus.

- Não sei se tão cedo te retribuirei esse amor...

- Eu já lhe disse: esperarei o tempo que for preciso.

- Pode ser que eu nunca me identifique... - Suas unhas deslizavam sensualmente pelas costas nuas de Milo.

- Você não cometeria tamanha crueldade.

- Ahh... você não me conhece mesmo...

- Me diz pelo menos seu nome, vai...

Milo começou a beijá-la pelo rosto, deixando úmida sua pele.

- Meu nome? Um dia você descobre... Agora, me beija... - Pediu em uma emocionada devoção.

Os lábios se uniram outra vez. A luxúria aos poucos foi passando. Ficaram apenas os vestígios de amor que impregnavam o quarto daquele escorpiano. Um homem que não mensurava sua felicidade por ter a amada em seus braços.

--M&S-

**To be continued...**

Olá! Bom, segunda fic de autoria minha sobre Milo e Shina. E não é só uma oneshot... o segundo capítulo está prontinho.

Queria deixar ao entendimento dos leitores, mas não há necessidade, vou citar: alguns fenômenos espirituais estão presentes na fic. Falo por via da dúvidas, caso alguém estranhe o diálogo.

Espero que gostem. O segundo capítulo já vem.

Besitos

Lanny


	2. II

_Sozinho no meu quarto,  
eu acordo sem você  
Fico falando com as paredes  
ate anoitecer._

Algumas frestas de luz invadiam o quarto através da janela. Deitado na cama, Milo relutava em abrir os olhos... não sairia daquele paraíso matinal tão cedo. Sorriu. A noite não fora mais do que merecedora de um sorriso. Girou o corpo para abraçar a parceira, porem... havia um indesejado espaço. Sobressaltado, abriu os olhos. Estranhou o fato de ela não estar ali. Virou a cabeça de um lado para o outro, na tentativa de achá-la, em vão. Onde ela estaria? Sua mente estava turva demais para identificar.

Esfregando os olhos, levantou-se em passos lentos. Ao olhar o espelho... ah aquele espelho! O corpo dela fora refletido ali... A alvura tão intensa daquela pele... aquelas esmeraldas brilhantes que formavam seus olhos... aqueles lábios rubros que o levaram ao feitiço do desejo... como aquela mulher conseguira exercer tanto domínio sobre ele? Ficara enfeitiçado com o veneno que ela espalhava.  
Olhou-se no espelho. Ainda vestia a calca com a qual dormira. Porem, pela noite despiu-se e não se lembra de tê-la colocado outra vez.

"Por Zeus... o que aconteceu?"

Escorou um dos braços na parede, bufando, indignado. Passou a mão pelas têmporas e pelos cabelos azuis em um gesto nervoso.  
Não havia mais dúvidas. Tudo não passara de um sonho. E que sonho... parecia ter sido tão real...  
Desolado, caminhou de volta para a cama e sentou-se na ponta. O perfume da venenosa ainda estava ali, impregnado... podia sentir o cheiro emanando dos lençóis em que se enroscaram. Tomou um dos lençóis na mãos. Levou-o a face e com suavidade massageou a mesma. Como queria não acordar... podia ainda sentir as sensações que o prazer lhe proporcionou na fantasia.

- Aquela garota me impressionou demais... - Sussurrou para si mesmo, antes de jogar as costas sobre a cama.

De fato. Aquele encontro não fora um encontro qualquer. Percebeu isso quando seus olhos se cruzaram. Fora algo tão impressionante que ela tivera o poder de invadir seus sonhos!

- Pelo menos no meu sonho eu vi aquele rosto... - Sorriu por ter em sua mente essa vaga lembrança. Tentava lembrar detalhes desse momento tao perturbador e fascinante. Por um momento, flashes borbulharam em sua mente e a voz suave da mulher ecoou:

"Gostou do nosso encontro hoje... Me disseram que eu vou sofrer muito nesse lugar... me beija..."

Sacudiu a cabeça negativamente, tentando não pensar na possibilidade de estar enlouquecendo. Preferia acreditar que só ficara impressionado com a atração que sentira pela moça. Mais nada. Não daria vazão a seus devaneios. Mas que fora inesquecível... nao podia negar.

Arqueou a sobrancelha. Teria de voltar à realidade. Sua missão de protetor o chamava e não deveria submeter-se a ilusões.

Arrumou-se rapidamente, correndo com suas atividades matutinas e partiu para a Arena. Alguns amigos seus já haviam se adiantado no treinamento. Aproximou-se dos companheiros, cumprimentando-os como de costume, ate seu melhor amigo chamá-lo para um canto.

- Por que você demorou tanto? - Kamus perguntou um pouco preocupado.

- Demorei? Nem percebi...

- Aconteceu alguma coisa? Você esta com uma expressão tão abatida...

- Não, não aconteceu nada... - Milo deu um toque leve no ombro do amigo. Por mais que Kamus estivesse certo, o motivo daquele abatimento nem para o seu melhor amigo queria contar.

- Certo. Vamos treinar antes que o mestre nos tire as armaduras...

- Vamos.

Ambos dirigiram-se ao centro da Arena. Posicionaram-se em ataque e ali começou o treinamento. Cada um desferia suas aprimoradas técnicas enquanto o outro usava seu melhor artifício de defesa.

- Agulha escalarte!! - Gritou o escorpião, enquanto Kamus preparava-se para o desvio e para a defesa.

Um segmento vermelho cruzou na direção de Kamus. No entanto, Milo o viu ser interrompido quando acertou o corpo de alguém que não era o de Kamus. Pode ouvir um grito agudo de dor e a pessoa foi-se ao chão, desfalecendo. Um objeto metálico deslizou ate os pés de Milo, que o tomou nas mãos. Logo em seguida, dirigiu-se para a pessoa. O objeto era uma máscara e olhando o corpo, viu que era uma mulher. Ela caira de bruços, mas percebeu que o golpe a atingira bem no peito. Teria de agir rápido para que o veneno da agulhada não lhe causasse o dano maior.

Kamus, também preocupado, aproximava-se, mas Milo o deteve em um gesto.

- Deixa comigo, Kamus.

O aquariano acatou o pedido do amigo e afastou-se. Milo agachou-se ao lado do corpo e com cuidado virou-o de frente.

A imagem a sua frente o fez congelar. A menina que lhe havia perturbado no dia anterior... estava ali, em seus braços... e DESMASCARADA!

Seu coração martelava, sua respiração encontrava-se ofegante. Podia ver o rosto da garota pela primeira vez, ou melhor... pela segunda. Ela não era nada diferente de como ele sonhara.

Aos poucos ela foi abrindo os olhos, sua cabeça pesava e seu corpo não sentia o chão. Viu um rosto masculino a sua frente e um belo par de olhos azuis fitando-a.

- Vo...ce...? - Sua voz saiu muito abafada e, sem forças, voltou a desmaiar.

Milo sabia que o que acabara de fazer era desrespeito a uma mulher cavaleiro e que talvez aquilo lhe custasse a vida. Talvez não se ela agisse como nos seus sonhos. No entanto, o momento não pedia sensos de respeito. Pedia sim, com desespero, que a mulher fosse ajudada. Tanto o momento como seu coração...

Colocou a mascara sobre o rosto dela outra vez. Tomou-a nos braços por completo, direcionando-se para a enfermaria. Os outros rapazes que o viram se afastar aproximaram-se curiosos:

- Milo? O que aconteceu?? - Perguntou um rapaz de cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis parcialmente escuros.

- Nada, Aiolia. Eu a machuquei sem querer.

- Ela e a amazona de cobra...

- A..mazona de cobra? - Balbuciou Milo.

- Sim. Até ontem era uma aspirante, mas o mestre lhe consagrou com a armadura. O estranho e ela estar por aqui desprovida da armadura.

Milo ficou em silencio. Parecia refletir. Aiolia, analisando bem a jovem que Milo carregava nos bracos, constatou algo:

- Hum, se bem que ela não parece tão ferida assim.

- E que a minha agulha a atingiu sem querer. Eu estava treinando com o Kamus quando ela cruzou entre nós dois e foi acertada.

- Não creio que tenha doido tanto.

- Não sei. Por via das duvidas, vou levá-la para a enfermaria. Volto depois.

- Mas Milo... não e certo, alguém pode...

- Aiolia, eu a machuquei. Ela foi pega de surpresa e não pôde se defender. Tenho que agir imediatamente para reparar o que eu fiz - Miro disse determinado, já caminhando para a enfermaria.

Deixou sozinho um cavaleiro confuso, ou melhor, dois, já que Kamus aproximava-se dele.

- O que o escorpião foi fazer? – Indagou o aquariano

- Levar a Shina para a enfermaria. – Esclareceu o leonino.

- Shina? O nome daquela garota é Shina?

- Sim. Descobri ontem quando ela recebeu a armadura. Marin me falou dela. Só não entendo a razão de Milo carregá-la até lá.

- Parece que a atingiu com seu golpe enquanto treinávamos.

- Er... eu queria especular, mas Milo não deixou. Coisa estranha é esse cara fazer gentilezas. ... - O leao sorriu com ironia

- Nunca conhecemos as pessoas o suficiente para julgá-las, Aiolia. - Kamus parecia defender o amigo.

- Você que e tão amigo dele que deve saber...

Ambos regressaram às atividades, esperando que Milo voltasse.

...................................................................................................

O imponente cavaleiro que caminhava rumo a um casebre hospitalar, carregava uma mulher nos braços. Em sua concepção, o gesto gentil que praticava no momento lhe tirava parte da imponência. Mas sua preocupação entrou em duelo com o seu orgulho. Não iria deixar a jovem desfalecida à toa sem fazer nada.

Pensava nas afirmações de Aiolia. Amazona de cobra... em seu sonho, lembrava que a chamou de Ophiuchus. De certo modo, as duas denominações estavam relacionadas. E aquele brilho da constelação... anteriormente havia reconhecido pelo desenho da urna que ela levava nas costas. Fora um dos poucos detalhes que ele conseguira reparar. Agora estava convicto de que a menina era a representante da constelação pela afirmação de Aiolia.

- Não se preocupe. - Com ternura nos olhos, olhou o rosto coberto - Já estamos chegando. - Disse, ainda que ela não o ouvisse.

"Amazona... uma mulher com um rosto tão delicado..."

Era algo que talvez ele nunca entendesse. Se já era difícil a admissão de mulheres no Santuário de Athena, imagina uma cuja a feminilidade ele ja desvendara...

Uma coisa não podia negar: Sentia-se ligado de corpo e alma aquela garota. Desde o primeiro olhar... por um milésimo de segundo parece que um conseguiu atravessar a alma do outro. E o encontro aconteceu em sonho.

Confuso, lembrava-se do que dizia a ela: "Estamos destinados um ao outro, esqueceu?"

Meneou a cabeça negativamente. Não, ele só podia estar enlouquecendo! Como poderia estar destinado a uma pessoa que mal conhece? Já chega! Levaria logo a amazona para a enfermaria e de lá regressaria para junto dos amigos. Lá e seu lugar. Tudo não passara de uma mera coincidência que ele deveria esquecer.

Seu pensamento ia nesse ritmo, ate mirar o rosto coberto mais uma vez. Seu coração hesitou. Preferia acreditar que era uma coincidência, mas bem naquele momento a carregava nos braços. Seria mesmo obra do acaso?

Caminhou a esmo, suas pernas não o levaram para a enfermaria. Estava carregando-a havia alguns minutos. Ela não acordava...

Ate que chegou a beira de um precipício. Era a primeira vez que visitava aquele lugar. Como chegara ali? A enfermaria ficava no lado oposto.

Estático, ficou a observar o cenário. Aquela vista lhe dava uma visão panorâmica do Santuário, sendo a maior vista a de uma estátua enorme acima de um passo de escadas.

Milo fechou os olhos. Esperava respostas para suas incertezas. Deixou que o vento brincasse com seu cabelo, jogando-o contra o rosto. Sentiu seus bracos fraquejarem, quase deixando o corpo imóvel que carregava cair. Segurou-o com mais força, afastando-se um pouco da beirada.

_Menina Veneno  
O mundo é pequeno  
Demais prá nós dois... _

Sentou-se no chão, com cuidado, não a soltou. A cabeça dela ficou apoiada em seu peito e ele não pode deixar de estremecer. Por que diabos não a levava de uma vez a enfermaria? Por que seu inconsciente tinha sempre que agir numa hora dessas?

Perguntas inúteis. Ele já estava lá, sentado com ela nos bracos, sob um límpido céu que testemunhava o que ele sentia. Não podia mais negar. Apaixonara-se pela desconhecida, a representante de sua constelação vizinha.

Tomou uma ultima decisão. A mão que a segurava sob as pernas foi ate seu rosto e num gesto determinado, arrancou sua máscara. Sua pele encontrava-se pálida, seu olhos fechados. A visão o encantou. Atreveu-se a tomar essa atitude insana pela ultima vez, pois não saberia quando veria aquele rosto novamente.

Com delicadeza, deslizou os dedos pela face dela. Temia que acordasse.

- Se estamos mesmo destinados... não quero que o destino se force...

Abaixou a cabeça lentamente ate que os lábios encostassem nos dela. A principio, um leve roçar em torno de sua boca. Logo em seguida, estalou um pequeno beijo. Seria a momentânea despedida.

Pôs a máscara sobre o rosto dela e com cuidado foi se levantando. Girou para fazer o caminho de volta, no entanto, foi interrompido por duas meninas serelepes que saltitavam com alegria.

- Ate que em fim tivemos folga! - Exclamou uma delas.

- Pois e! Eu não agüentava mais treinar!

- Mas teremos que voltar daqui a pouco!

- Ah, para! Ainda temos algumas horas de descanso! Não me lembra disso agora!

Continuaram dialogando ate que dois "psius" as interromperam:

- Oi meninas. Vocês são aspirantes, certo? - Perguntou Milo, após ouvir a conversa das duas.

- Somos sim... quem é você?? - Estranhou uma delas a presença de Milo.

- Isso não importa agora. Eu só lhes queria pedir um favor.

- Fa.. vor?

- Sim. Por favor, cuidem dela para mim. Levem-na de volta para a área das amazonas.

- Mas...

- Por favor. Ela se feriu, mas não e nada muito grave. Só quero pedir isso a vocês...

- Esta bem...

- Obrigada, meninas. - Colocou-a no chão, ao pé da garotas. Deu meia volta para ir, porem... - Ah, só mais uma coisa. Não contem para ninguém que me viram com ela nesse lugar, nem mesmo para ela quando acordar. E o ultima favor que eu lhes peco.

As duas meninas se entreolharam. Estavam achando aquele sujeito estranho demais. No entanto, ele parecia suplicar para manterem aquele sigilo. Resolveram atendê-lo.

Milo já fazia o retorno para a área de seu treinamento, mas antes não deixou de olhá-la. Poderia ser que daqui a um ou dois dias se reencontrassem... ou em algumas horas talvez. No final do dia estaria dormindo e pode ser que a alma dela quisesse dizer-lhe novamente palavras em seus sonhos.

O veneno dela já escorria por suas veias. Não poderia negar para si mesmo, estava enfeitiçado de corpo e alma. Ate quando duraria esse feitiço, nao sabia. Não parecia ser efêmero. Mas agora não queria se livrar assim. Conviveria pacificamente com esse novo sentimento, aceitando-a amá-la de longe, abdicando bem aos poucos do homem orgulhoso que era.

_Você vem não sei de onde  
Eu sei, vem me amar  
Eu nem sei qual o seu nome  
Mas nem preciso chamar..._

Correspondido? Talvez não. Mas seus delírios não o trairiam assim. Não o deixariam acreditar que estava à beira da loucura.

Ela se entregara a ele, suas lembranças eram premiadas com essas imagens. Queria ir outra vez para o seu quarto e sonhar... mas a obrigação o chamava.

"Meu nome... um dia você vai descobrir..." - as palavras ecoavam.

Esse seria o próximo passo. Mas não se esforçaria para isso agora. Se tivesse que descobrir, descobriria por acaso.

Sorria ao caminhar. Tentaria levar sua vida normal, com as coisas que costumava fazer no seu dia a dia para que o destino com ela viesse a se cumprir. Ela acabara de ser nomeada a amazona de cobra e certamente não estaria a par de tal destino. Quanto a ele, saberia esperar. A espera o transformaria no apaixonado Cavaleiro de Escorpião.

Fim.

__S_and_M__

Antes que eu esqueça:

**Música utilizada:** Menina Veneno

**Intérprete:** Richie

Well... pra quem tinha medo de publicar um ai aqui, eu me superei. Insegurança trava tudo. Mas resolvi me desfazer disso. Não se pode agradar a gregos e troianos e fico feliz por saber que algumas meninas gostaram. Grata, meninas. De coração. E a quem não deixou rewiew, mas assim mesmo leu, estou grata também. ^^

Esclarecimentos sobre o encontro imprevisto e nada casual no quarto do Milo: Eu não acredito no acaso. Não sei se as pessoas acreditam, mas não escreveria tal cena tão íntima depois se um encontro tão aparentemente casual se eles se conhecessem ao acaso. Tem um quê de filosofia e espiritismo nessa fanfic. O encontro dos dois foi programado, ele ter sonhado com ela e tais diálogos serviram de sinais para um futuro não muito longínquo. Isso acontece muito quando tal pessoa nos causa sensações parecidas ao que Milo sentiu. O mistério dela o atraiu muito e vice-versa. Talvez a curiosidade ficasse no subconsciente dele, mas o provocou de tal maneira que tanta coincidência não poderia existir. E de fato, o diálogo esclarece. "Eu vou esperar por você."

Quando acorda, ele não se lembra de tudo. Muitas coisas se esquecem para não se viver em função disso. Imagina só... xD

Bom, vou parar por aqui antes que eu escreva uma resenha sobre. =P

Queria muito agradecer à Alana pelo apoio e pelo incentivo. Pelas dicas também, claro. Essa fic seria uma oneshot enorme se não fosse pelo toque dela. Valeu, amiga. Sempre conversando comigo sobre Milo e Shina, enriquecendo meus devaneios. ;)

Agradecimentos:

**Coraline Mary****: Muito obrigada pela leitura. Fiquei contente com o seu rewiew. Pelo que você pôde ler agora, sim, foi um sonho. Espero que minha explicação tenha te esclarecido. Eu também não acho que a Shina se entregaria assim, apenas por um amor extremo. No sonho foi o caso. ;)**

**Lillith 06****: A você eu já agradeci. ;D mas ficam aqui meus mais sinceros agradecimentos pelo** apoio de sempre.

**Nicky****: Hahahahaha... quente, é? =P... espero que não ache esse capítulo um banho de água fria. ^^ **

**Obrigada pela rewiew, fiquei muito contente.**

**Amaterasu Sonne****:**** Aí está o próximo. \o/**

**Espero que você escreva mais sobre eles também. Beijão. =***

**3334556****: Não seria nada. xD... sensualidade é a marca registrada deles. Sem medo de ficar batido ou clichê, eles exalam sensualidade. Que bom que gostou. Espero que esteja a seu gosto esse capítulo.**

É isso aí, pessoal. Besitos, até a próxima. =**


End file.
